my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING
This sound effect can be found on Series 2000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * ABC Monsters (Heard in "Windy Wind".) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard once in the intro.) * Arthur (Heard once in "Finders Keeper's.) * Babar (Heard once in "City Ways".) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (Heard once in "Messages in the Wind".) * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Movers of Arabia".) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) * Between the Lions * Bear Behaving Badly * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "The Ceremony", "The Detective", and "Land of the Midnight Grunt".) * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Guppy Movers".) * Darkwing Duck * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Pablo's Flute".) * Dumb Bunnies (Heard once in "Keeping Uppity".) * DuckTales * Futurama * Glove and Boots * Handy Manny (Heard once in "Page Turner".) * It's A Big Big World (Heard once in "Windy Night".) * Life After People * Little Bear * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard once in "Pack Up Your Troubles".) * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape".) * My Life Me * The Neverending Story (TV Series) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Oobi * Once Upon A Time (Heard once in "The Final Battle: Part 1".) * Pappyland (Heard once in "Wanda the Woodpecker Won't Forgive Chucky".) * Primal (2019 TV Series) * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rolie Polie Olie * The Simpsons * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! (Heard in "Flight of the Penguin" and "Polar Adventure" * The Tofus * Toxic Crusaders * Wayside (Heard once in "Le Race".) * WordWorld (Heard most often for the strong gusts of wind in "You Can Never Have Too Many OOs" and"Drowning Duck".) TV Specials * A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) Movies * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters (2007) * Back to the Future (1985) * Lorelei: The Witch of the Pacific Ocean (2005) * The Polar Express (2004) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls Video Games PC: * Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker * Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo (1995) GameCube: * Sonic Adventure Wii: * Mario Party 8 (Used for ambience in the "Cut from the Team" minigame.) Logos * Shock Film Company (Logos) Music Videos * "Weird" Al Yankovic - The Saga Begins (1999) Policy Trailers * THX: Cavalcade (2001) (Policy Trailers) YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Little Bible Heroes -Noah * The Nostalgia Critic * Smosh Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos Anime * Kemono Friends * Laid-Back Camp△ * One Piece * Squid Girl * Spirited Away (2001) * Super Gals! * Tanaka-kun is Always Listless * Teasing Master Takagi-san * Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm Image Gallery Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas